


Before we got caught

by Fremione_MyLove_MyLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically told you all what happened in chapter 1, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Classroom Sex, Definitely not for kids, F/M, Jealous Ron Weasley, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, Sex, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Threesome, and so do you, have fun with all this porn guys, i need holy water, library blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fremione_MyLove_MyLight/pseuds/Fremione_MyLove_MyLight
Summary: Fremione smut book. Kinda has plot to it, but kinda. The plot is vaguely there.Every chapter has some form of porn in it so be warned.





	1. Oops... We got caught.

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting right into it. Have fun reading folks.

“Ahh~ Fred~” Hermione moaned as she ground her hips in sync with Fred’s. "Faster~” She placed her hands on his abdomen and rocked her hips, his hands on the waist and helping her. The sight of her biting her bottom lip drove him wild.

“Merlin's beard, Hermione~” He groaned, bucking his hips into her on multiple occasions, making her gasp and moan even louder.

The two Gryffindors were thankful for the soundproof dorm walls and the Hogsmeade day. Faking an illness today had been brilliant.

“H-Hermione~ I can’t”

“Do it~ Release Fred,” She moaned out, his nails dug into the creamy flesh of her waist.

The sudden feeling of warmth coursing through Hermione's body was enough to send her over the edge, making her scream out her lover’s name in ecstasy. 

“Hey Fre- OH SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN, I’M SO SORRY!” the door slammed shut just as quickly as it had opened, leaving Fred with his eyes wide. They had been caught. And it seemed that Hermione didn’t even notice the intruder’s outburst. 

 

“George? Why do you look traumatized?” Ginny asked him skeptically as he emerged from the Boys dorm stairs. “And why did you scream?”

“Er- Well… It seems that Fred kept a… secret from me” the statement sounded more like a question.

“It can’t have been that bad.” laughed Ginny as she made her way up the stairs.

“NO GINNY! NO!” George’s shouts of warning went unheard by Ginny.

 

“So, you’re telling me… that George walked in as I screamed your name?” Hermione raised a brow at Fred, who was holding her close on his chest.

“Yep, quite literally. He caught a glimpse of back while you were releasing.” He winked suggestively at her, her cheeks turning beet red and her hands flying up to her face momentarily.

“We shouldn’t expect anyone else now, right?” 

“Well, George is pretty good at keeping people away so I don’t think so.”

“Good,” She pushed herself up to straddle his lap once again. “Because I could go for a second round.” She smirked back to him, receiving a devious expression as he placed his hands back on her hips. 

“Won’t say no to that.” As he was about to roll his hips, footsteps were heard quickly approaching the door from the hall. As the door burst open, Hermione quickly grabbed the thick blanket and covered both her and Fred as much as she could.

“WHO’S YOUR GIRLF-HERMIONE?!” Ginny’s face reddened quickly at the sight of her middle brother and best friend in bed together, obviously caught in the middle of the act. 

“GET OUT!” They both shouted to the younger girl, making her leave quickly and with no other words said. 

Through the closed door, Ginny stated clearly. “Get decent. We need to talk.” And left the hall, her footsteps getting further and further away. 

The two sighed as Hermione got off. “Round two will have to wait.” Fred mumbled as he pushed himself up into sitting position, Hermione passing him his discarded uniform.

“So much for keeping this a secret.” Hermione slipped on her shirt and skirt, searching for her stockings and discarded knickers.

 

“How long?” Was the first question George asked to his twin as they all were seated comfortably in the common room void of all other Gryffindors. “How long have you both been together?”

“March.” they answered together.

“March just started.” Ron spluttered at the two. “You mean to tell me you got physical a week into your relationship?!?!?!”

“We meant March of last year.” At Fred’s words, George grumbled a few profanities under his breath, his face in his hands.

“How did I not know about this…” He kept repeating to himself as he looked him straight in the eye. “So, all those times you said you had to return some of her stuff, it was-”

“Just us getting some time alone.” Fred smiled. 

 

“First place you did it.” Ginny asked. Everyone was caught off guard at Ginny’s question. 

“I’m sorry what? I’m not answeri-”

“Broom cupboard.”

“FRED!”

“What?! She asked!” 

“Riskiest?”

“The kitchen.” Fred answered as Hermione turned darker and darker. 

“The kitchen is hardly a risk Freddie.” George snorted.

“No, no, no… He meant the kitchen in the burrow.” Hermione mumbled as George paled.

“Lease tell me not on the table.” Ron tried to shake the thought out of his mind.

“Oh dear god no!” We eat on that thing!” Fred smacked his youngest brother across the head. “And besides, we had almost gotten caught by mum that time.” 

“Are you being serious!?”

“Yes! She woke up at, I think it was 4am for a snack, and we had to hide beneath the sink to avoid detection.”

“We were there for 20 minutes…” Fred mumbled, recalling the horror and tension he had felt at the feeling of being caught by his own mother in the act.

“So...Who knew about this?”

“Well, Bill and Charlie accidentally walked in on us that one time.” Fred stated. “No amount of explaining could have claimed that innocent.”

“Then that time in the supply closet…” Hermione groaned at the memory. “I’ll never forget that one…”

“Whoa, whoa, wait.” Ginny stopped her. “Who caught you in the supply closet?” she asked excitedly.

“I’m not sayi-”

“Malfoy.”

Oh god! Malfoy caught you shagging in a cupboard!?” It was now Harry’s turn to go beet red as Ron looked at the two in shock. 

“You told me you were evading Mrs. Norris.”

“Nope. In fact, she was being tormented by Peeves on the lower floor that night.” Fred laughed. 

“Why did the map show him in the closet with you two…” 

“I thought it’d be obvious by now. He joined us.” 

“Oh sweet Circe! You had a threeway in a closet! With Malfoy of all people!” 

“Oh and we remind him mercilessly of it too.” Hermione coughed. “ _With a Mudblood AND a Blood traitor! I’m sure you’re father doesn’t want to hear about that, eh Malfoy?_ ”

“So does anyone want to tel me why we’re discussing Hermione and Fred’s ovrly active sex lives? In full detail at that?” Ron looked at the group, semi disgusted.

“I don’t know. I should be weirded out but this is certainly entertaining.” Ginny smiled. “Alright... Hmmm… Ever get caught?”

“Yes. By Malfoy.”

“I mean by a teacher.” The couple looked at each other and shrugged. 

“If they know, they haven’t told us or scolded us yet.” Fred said. “Though we did almost get caught by George one time.”

“You’re joking. You’re definitely joking.” George pointed to his brother. “No. You’re joking. Please…”

“You did. Last month.” 

“So THAT’S why you were so adamant on me leaving so quickly!” George held his face in his hands again. 

“Wait... How did he almost? Couldn’t he see you both?”

“No. Freddie here, told me that she had gone to the loo so I assumed it was the truth at the time. It did strike me a bit oddly when he didn’t want me to stay an chat.”

“Well, I couldn’t tell him she was beneath the table. He would’ve teased us.”

“Why underneath the table?” Everyone looked at Ron as if he was stupid. Hermione sighed.

“Ron. I was blowing your brother. That’s why George couldn't see me," she straight up told him as he too turned red. “God, even Harry realised it before you.”

“Kinkiest.” Ginny smirked at the two. Hermione quickly slapped her hand over Fred’s mouth. 

“Do NOT answer that.” Fred moved her hand and smirked. 

“And what if I do?”

“Then say goodbye to your... _special_ friend.” She motioned down with her wand and he paled a bit in response.

“Alright, alright I won’t say.”

 

Later that night…

“So what is the kinkiest thing you’ve done? It’ll stay between us.” Ginny pleaded for a few more minutes before Hermione gave in.

“I’ll give you a hint.” Ginny’s expression lit up as she listened closely.” Ever heard or read 50 shades of Grey? It’s a muggle book.” 

“Uh... No.” Ginny shot her best friend a confusing look before Hermione spoke up again. 

“Then come back and ask again once you’ve read it.” So Ginny got her hands on a copy of the book. Very quickly. Once she had finished, she had been a tad bit horrified by what it contained.

_Fred… And Hermione… Like these two?_ She turned a brilliant shade of her hair as she attempted to banish the thought that was now engraved in her memory. 

 

“So what did you tell my sister?”

“Well, I told her about the book that your mum is enjoying so much.” She said, snorting as Fred grimaced. “I told her to go read it and then she would know.”

“But all I did was tie you to the bedpost.” 

“And now she thinks you’re into the whole spiel.”

“No wonder she’s been giving me weird looks. She hasn’t lost the blush in two days now.” Fred deadpanned as his sister came into view. “Make that three days.”

“It’s all the funnier!” Hermione could barely breathe. “At least Bill didn’t walk in on the second time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will be about their sexual escapades all throughout the school. Literally be Porn Without Plot. Most of what I've already mentioned in this chapter will come up, but with more _intimate_ details. Do enjoy~


	2. Supply closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like one of my first full lemons I've written in a loooooong time so I hope you enjoy.   
> (and first three-way that i write)

Hermione had been doing her Prefect rounds one night. Upon arriving on the sixth floor, she had busted one Ravenclaw, two er-flirty Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin setting up a dungbomb behind an alcove. _Idiots. The lot of them…_

She had split up from her partner Prefect, Draco Malfoy, in order to cover more ground. The two would meet back up at the grand staircase to do the seventh floor and return back to their respective dorms and finally go to bed. 

But apparently, Hermione now had new plans as she was pulled into an open doorway as the door shut behind her and she was pressed against the wall by a taller, hot-blooded man with a devilishly handsome smirk. 

“Fred, what are you doing here?” Hermione was pressed right up against Fred, her boyfriend of a few months, in the small cramped cupboard.

“Wanna break a few rules, love?” He offered. She felt herself flush a bit at the smirk he wore. Thanks to the lumos that Fred had cast while he was hiding inside, she could see him very well. 

“We’re already breaking a dozen, Fred.” Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm as he brought her closer against him. 

“Come on, love~” Hermione gave in and let him kiss her deeply. His hands were already on her waist as hers were roaming his chest, his button-up had already been loosened and his tie was probably in his dorm room. 

Opening her lips just a bit, Fred slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing their initial kiss to flare up quickly into a passionate snog. 

Undoing the clasp on Hermione’s prefect robe, it felt to the floor, leaving her in her skirt and blouse. Hermione released from the kiss to catch her breath, her chest heaving as she quickly undid the buttons of his uniform shift. She felt his hands push her skirt up and cup her arse tightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he held her up against the wall, his teeth nipping at her neck and collar bone.

“Mm~ Fred~ Don’t leave marks,” She breathed out while he licked and nibbled the small red love bites. “We’ll get caught.” 

“Worried, love?” Her breath caught in her throat as he bit hard on the junction between her shoulder and neck. “You know I like to mark my things.” 

“Do it lat-Ahh~” She moaned loudly when he thrusted against her, still completely clothed but his erection clearly present. “Fred~” Fred somehow got rid of his shirt and his belt, all while covering her mouth with his own.

“I’d prefer now.” He smirked as he gave another thrust against her, making her moan even louder. “That drives me mad.” He whispered huskily into her ear. “I wish you could scream out, but don’t want your Prefect partner to hear.” She hastily removed her own blouse and bunched up her skirt up higher before tangling her fingers into his red hair and pulling a bit.

“I want you here and now Fred.” She panted out, laying her head on his shoulder, “Please.”

“As you wish.” He mumbled, slipping his pants off his hips and letting them hold mid-thigh. He moved her knickers just enough so he could drive into his slippery core. 

“Granger, who the hell-Holy Weasley!” the two froze and looked at the door that had just opened abruptly, revealing Draco Malfoy. “I never thought I’d ever find you like this!” he all but shouted out. 

“Get in or get out.” Fred told him, a stern expression. They had just been interrupted mid-shag. Of course he wasn’t in a joking mood.

Draco’s eyes snapped to down the hall before he swore under his breath. “Shove over.” 

Closing the door behind him, Draco now stood beside the two shagging Gryffindors. “How’d you even know I was in here?”

“I put up a Muffliato. You shouldn’t have heard anything.” 

“I didn’t. You wand was on the floor in front of the door, Granger.” Draco told the two. They both looked down to the floor and saw that there was enough space for a wand to roll out underneath the door. “Now-er- how long has this _thing_ been going on?”

“A few weeks.” Hermione mumbled. “Are you really going to be a third wheel here? Why did you even come in here?”

“Filch was out there. No way in hell am I getting caught even if I am a Prefect.” Draco told them. “And what good would passing over a good shag be?” Hermione blushed brightly as her fellow Prefect loosened his tie and eyed her hungrily, practically undressing her of whatever she had on left.

“Hey, love? Ever do a multiple?” Fred asked her, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine from the contact on her neck. Missing her response, he changed his question. “Do you want to do a multiple?” she nodded hastily. 

Draco took that chance to thoroughly snog the Gryffindor female in front of him. Fred assisted him by lifting Hermione off the wall and letting Draco slide between the girl and the wall, effectively making Hermione sandwiched between two very attractive men. 

“Just relax love~” Fred told her as one of Draco’s hands ventured down into her knickers and the other squeezing one of her covered breasts. 

“Mmm~” Hermione bit her lip as the fingers circling her clit put just enough pressure to drive her mad. “Just like that~” Various sounds came from her mouth as she closed her eyes in deep pleasure. 

“We’re going in, Hermione.” Fred told her. Draco, having already dropped his pants and taken out his erection, pushed himself into her arse as Fred re-entered her core. 

“Oh sweet mother of Merlin, you’re tight.” Draco groaned as he placed his hands on her hips, her legs still around Fred’s waist. They both gave an experimental thrust to test the waters, and seeing that she showed no sign of pain, gave a few more. 

Through all of Hermione’s pleas, begging and pants, she clung to the Slytherin and Gryffindor as if her ie depended on it. 

Continuing for a few more minutes, Fred and Draco thrusted together into Hermione, heavy breathing and the smell of sweat filled the room. Her moans seemed to be getting louder and she soon started clenching around the two males. “F-Fred~ Draco~ M-Close.” She managed to say between her breaths. 

“Want mind shattering?” Draco asked her as he thrusted harder. She could only assume he was smirking. She nodded frantically and elt his hand snake back down and rub her clit vigorously as Fred thrusted harder as well. 

Quick enough, she felt the knot in her core snap and a pressure behind her explode and her own juices mixed with her boyfriends, the three basked in pleasure as they all orgasmed together and panted out in exhaustion. 

“How was that Granger?” Draco asked, bringing up and zipping his pants. 

“Magical.” Hermione smiled, letting out a small laugh as she watched Draco sneer.

“You get used to it.” Fred strapped his belt back up and picked up his uniform shirt. “It just dawned on me,” Fred smirked at the platinum blonde Slytherin. “You just had sex with a _Blood Traitor_ and a _Mudblood_ , Malfoy~”

“Make sure your father doesn’t find out~” Hermione pat his shoulder as she picked up her blouse. “Wouldn’t want him to faint, would we?” 

“You two are never going to let me live this down, are you…” The ginger and the brunette smirked at each other before saying together.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I need your honest opinions. I know it probably sucked by the others are going to come :)


	3. the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this follows a specific order. It's literally all over the place, but enjoy~

“So you want to add the ingredients here, see?" Hermione pointed to the potion recipe in her book. "I'm sure you'll remember it when the exam comes along" 

Fred nodded as he looked over the list for the potion. Not only was he out of his element —the library— but he was being made to read a book for the written exam. 

Fred could never find his concentration by reading a book. And he certainly wouldn't be able to in his current situation.

He had his beautiful witch, sitting right beside him, one hand on the book, the other was gingerly making its way up his thigh, small squeezes on his leg and the pads of her fingers rubbing his leg through the uniform material.

"Er-yes. Of course" Fred mumbled, trying to focus on the book. 

Professor Snape had pulled out obscure and rare NEWT level potions and assigned a different one to each of his students, making them need to write out the ingredients, how to brew with precise instruction, then brew it themselves using said instructions.

While right now was supposed to be studying time, it certainly didn't feel like it. Not with Hermione's hand rubbing near his groin. She had to be an inch or two away from his wand. 

"Can't focus Fred?" she raised an eyebrow at the ginger twin next to her. She purposefully brought her hand closer and applied pressure on the inside of his leg. She sent him an innocent look before looking back at the book.

 _'Bloody minx, she is'_ was the only thought capable of passing through his mind. 

A small breath of air he didn't know he was holding escaped when he felt her hand reach his groin. Instead, she continued rubbing circles and squeezing his leg around the area, purposefully causing him frustrations. 

Fred gulped nervously when he felt the familiar pressure of his pants against him. _Why the library of all places..._ He snuck a peak at her, only to see her smugly looking at him as she returned to the book. 

 

Deciding to stop her teasing, she cupped the slowly growing bulge near his belt. Expecting some vocal reaction, she rubbed him with more force than usual, finally earning a growl from her study partner. 

Fred couldn't help enjoying his situation at the moment. The thought of her soft feminine fingers around his released dick was enough to make it stand proudly through its clothed cage. The thought of her warm mouth around him made him twitch in anticipation, something Hermione noticed as she rubbed him through his pants.

He was pulled from his reverie as he felt her hand play with the zipper and let him free from his torturous prison he called pants. 

If anyone ever found out, they wouldn’t believe it. There, underneath the table in the far end of the library, Hermione Granger was giving a handjob to Fred Weasley. 

He felt her play with his head, his shaft and even venturing her fingers into his underwear to teasingly play with his family jewels. Every once and awhile, he would take a sharp intake of air of let out a soft sigh as her fingers wrapped around him and rubbed him thoroughly.

"Your _friend_ sure is excited to see me Fred" Hermione sent him an innocent smile. 

"Oh i'm sure he is" he growled back. He bit back after letting out the soft noise as she squeezed him lightly.

"I should pay him... Let's say... A visit, shall I?" She raised an eyebrow.

He looked at her in slight confusion. Wasn’t she already visiting his... friend? He looked at her as she pushed her chair back and slid beneath the table. _OH. That kind of visit!_ Fred could barely push his situation through his mind properly. Bookworm Granger, the one who seemed so innocent, some would even said prudish, was here, giving his _friend_ some special attention, in a bloody library of all places. Where they could get caught at any given time. 

Though one side of Fred was happy. He got to bring out the side that was anything but innocent and prudish. He got to see her rebellious side. And the risk factor only seemed to turn him on even more at that point. 

And the library of all places. The one place Hermione thought of as a sanctuary of sorts. It was her sacred place and, here she was, sinning away.

An entire year of dating gave him all that as an amazing reward.

He growled lowly when he felt a warmth go over him, the wet sensation of a muscle gliding up and down his shaft, warm breath blowing on the tip, it was almost enough to send him over the edge, right then and there. 

"Relax Freddie. No one can see beneath the table" Hermione winked at him as she licked her lips hungrily and kept eye contact with him. 

_That… That is sexy..._ He couldn't help think it when Hermione held eye contact and wrapped as much as she could of him in her mouth. He could feel her tongue swirling around his thickness and she was taking her sweet time doing it. 

Fred couldn't help but buck his hips lightly, pushing himself more into her mouth, small squeaks escaped her lips. She still hadn't broken eye contact, but with the lust in her eyes, he didn't want to break it either. He just wanted to bury his fingers into her thick brown curls and make her take more of him, but that would be suspicious, as they were in a library and a repeated motion of a hand beneath a table would raise a few eyebrows.

Momentarily, she released his stiff dick from her mouth and told him with a finger to her lips. "We have to be quiet. So that means no sounds." she winked at him before engulfing him once more, almost entirely in one fell swoop.

He hurriedly bit his tongue to stop any incoming groans from escaping. 

He certainly couldn't alert other students or even worse, Madam Pince, of their current activities in the back. It'd ruin both Hermione's and his reputation. 

As she began sucking and humming, sending shivers and pleasure through his nerves, he heard footsteps approaching and stiffened.

"Hey Freddie." Oh Bloody hell... The one time he didn't need his twin showing up.

"H-hey George." Fred said, attempting to keep his voice at level tone. "Whats up?"

"Well, couldn't find you all afternoon. Honestly, I had no idea I’d find you back here." George chuckled and let out a low whistle. "Hey... You doing okay? You look a little flushed." George took a step closer to his brother before Fred promptly crossed his arms and leaned over the table.

"Perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about GeorGIe." his voice took an accidental sharp pitch as he felt Hermione bob and suck faster on his dick. _The bloody witch is going to be the death of me..._

"Oh alright. If you say so. Say you wouldn't have seen Granger around, would you?" George asked curiously. His expression showed one of slight suspicion and, if Fred didn’t know George any better, it was the expression that made him want to investigate further. "Harry said she was supposed to be here to help you out."

"Oh, she uh... Left a few minutes ago. Had to use the loo" Fred told him quickly. George raised an eyebrow and shrugged after a few seconds of silence. 

Fred needed him to go as fast as he could. Feeling a particular knot and stiffness in his lower regions, he knew he was about to let it all go. Hermione seemed to know this as well due to the humming she began adding to the mix.

"Oh alright. Well if you do see her, tell her I said hi and I need to give her back her boo-"

"Alright. Got it. Return her book later. Must get back to… studying." Fred groaned as he motioned to the book.

"See you Freddie" he left hesitantly with a wave, leaving Fred and Hermione alone once more.

Taking his opportunity, he snaked his hand beneath the table and laced his fingers into her hair, pushing her into his groin. "Just...like... That..." he whispered out in breathy words. He felt her fingers return to his balls and gave them a squeeze, triggering a release into her mouth. "Oh.. Bloody hell... Sorry Hermione." Fred panted out. "Didn't mean to do that" he told her. She smiled and licked the thick white substance from the corner of her mouth where it had dribbled a bit from the sheer amount.

"Perfectly fine" she told him. "Let me clean you up" she began licking his limp shaft and swallowed all the remaining cum that had gotten all over his dick. Cleaning enough to not reawaken his limp wand, she tucked him back into his pants and emerged from beneath the desk. 

"Sweet Merlin... I’d be suspicious if we weren’t dating. You don’t usually do this." he told her, buttoning up his pants and wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead from his orgasm. 

"Have to try new things, right?" she told him, turning a bit red.

"You're joking. " he looked at her shocked.

She shrugged and stood up to leave, before suddenly turning her head and smiling at him. "I expect some kind of… repayment... after dinner near the Room of Requirement."

"Don’t have to tell me twice." Fred mumbed just loud enough for her to hear as she straightened her uniform and left.

Fred felt extremely lucky to be with Hermione, his one Hermione, whom held many hidden sides. Sides even he had yet to learn of, but vowed to uncover one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd y'all think of this? I'm quite proud of this little piece :)


	4. Hidden in plain sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's kinda a mess with the order, but enjoy!

“I bet Hermione likes being in control”  
“I don’t quite agree with that assumption. Submissive would probably be her preference.”  
“Are you willing to bet on that?”  
“Sure am Ginny. Since when am I ever wrong about these things?”  
“Why are we discussing this in the first place?!” 

One evening in the Gryffindor common room, late at night with barely anyone awake, there was a small group of students who were playing Truth or Dare. Somehow, the game had become something entirely different in no time at all and frankly, it was starting to get on her nerves. She swore under her breath, who talks about these things as a group?! And in a common room no less!

“Oh please, she likes telling us what to do. Who says Hermione doesn’t enjoy it a bit more than she lets on?” Ron snickered. Hermione could feel the bile coming up at what he was referencing. “I certainly see it.”

“Yes, but you sorry sods are a pain in the arse, especially hers, which might also be up her lane,” Fred shot her a curious glance. “But only if she’s into that as well.”

Now, Fred was enjoying messing with the conversation. They’d been together for 7 months now and were quite active in the hidden corridors and passageways after curfew hours. Stealing the Marauders’ Map and hiding Harry’s invisibility cloak had never been easier that year to avoid anyone following the couple to their little rendez-vous around the castle.

They’d both been enjoying the freedom that came with being 16 years old, 17 if you looked at Fred, as it meant that they could fool around just as much as their hearts desired, though having to keep an eye on the pink toad was getting tiresome. 

“Speaking from experience Fred?” George raised an eyebrow, but kept his mischievous grin. Even he was kept in the dark of what was going on between the two Gryffindors. 

“I only ever wish of tainting our sweet Hermione, Twin o’mine.” Fred laughed off his brother’s words, joking and throwing everyone off of the experience he really did have but lied about to save himself and Hermione. “Look at that fiery blush.” He motioned to Hermione, who’d been steadily turning redder by the sentence.

“Oh, true that, dearest twin. Imagine being the one to sully the pure Gryffindor prefect~.” George teased. The twins absolutely loved to tease Hermione, despite the growing displeasure from Harry and Ron about causing her more problems than she needed. 

They’d successfully thrown off anyone who had even the slightest thought of an existing relationship between the prefect and the seventh year. They did seem closer that year than any other, some people had noticed it, but they remained none the wiser about the rest. 

Hermione had finally had enough of this game. She didn’t like that she was being targeted specifically for her sexual preferences. “I’m heading to bed, and I suggest you all do the same!” She sternly told them. 

“Admit it Hermione, you enjoy telling us what to do~” Ron coo’ed as if trying to flirt with her. Hermione glanced momentarily at Fred, who narrowed his eyes just barely to be noticeable.

“No, I don’t! If it satisfies anyone curiosity, I’m not into... _Telling people what to do_ , nor am I into... _pain..._ ” She told them, angrily huffing and leaving up the staircase. She barely heard Fred snicker and tell them.

“See? Told you so.” 

Later that night, Hermione’d been reading one of her books for her O.W.L.S when her notebook she kept beneath her pillow began glowing a bit. Putting her book away, she pulled out the thin leather clad notebook and opened the first page.

_'Room of Requirement. I’ve got the map. Cloak is beside the armchair I was sitting in.'_

She smiled, knowing it was Fred’s handwriting. She quickly wrote back an answer hid the notebook in the crook of her arm.

Back in September, for her birthday, Fred had created them joint notebooks that had the ability to transcribe anything written from one notebook, to the other as a way of discreet communication. Only they could open them and write in them, or else the message wouldn’t pass along unless the person knew the codeword. It’d proven ingenious in the last few weeks.

She quickly found the invisibility cloak in the spot beside the chair that she’d been told by Fred and she wrapped it around her form. She’d chosen to wear a short nightgown for comfort and the fact that it was easy to straighten out. She quickly stepped out of the portrait hole, the Fat Lady looking alert but realising there wasn’t anyone there, that she knew of anyway, and went back to peacefully slumbering in her portrait for the night. Hermione moved through corridors, purposely dodging popular monitoring spots by Prefects. Seeing the book glow lightly again, she opened it inside the cloak and saw the message. 

_'Skip that corridor. That bloody cat is around somewhere. Filch is somewhere around the corner from you.'_

Ah, another benefit to the notebook and the map. It helped loads when she snuck around with Fred. Hopefully they didn’t have a second run-in with Malfoy after last time. Not that it wasn’t enjoyable with two men to her beck and call, she just preferred one. It was simply easier for her.

She turned the corner and looked carefully. She did indeed see Filch at the other end of the hallway, looking away from her direction. He was telling his cat to do something, which Hermione guessed was in the other hall. She decided to take the long detour.

She finally arrived near the Room of Requirement after following Fred’s instructions and warnings, having snuck past two prefects, the pink toad and the freaking cat that had somehow caught up with her, she was finally in the clear. Once the door open, she snuck inside and shut the door, the only thought in her mind was how much she wanted Fred.

God, she could feel it between her legs. The sheer anticipation of being with him had her soaked already. She was pretty sure he had planned the whole twist from the game with his stupid comment.

 _“Who cares about Ron’s little twink kinks. Little Miss Prefect is probably the kinkiest of us all~”_ He’d said to the group as a joke and everyone started putting in. That had to be how he had planned it all. No one else would have dared say those words other than him.

Hermione let the cloak drop next to the wall, the visible inside lining for her to find later. Merlin knows how many times Harry accidentally put that thing down, the invisible outside making an hour search start to find the valuable cloak.

Her red nightgown reached her mid-thigh, coupled with a small pair of shorts underneath that she’d removed before leaving her room. She’d hid them in her blanket because she know she’d be discarding them rather quickly when she arrived. 

“Took your sweet time,” She turned and saw Fred sitting on a large sofa conjured up by the Room. He lacked his shirt, so Hermione got a full sight of how wonderful Quidditch had been to Fred over the year. “Come here, love.” He motioned her over to the couch and she spared no time doing exactly what she was being told to do. It wasn’t simply a statement, it had like more of an order with his tone. She could see the lust swimming in his eyes and his devilish grin was amplified tenfold from the energy he released around them. Once she was close enough, he pulled her down to sit on his knee, facing him, and ordered her to take off her pale, thin nightgown. Hermione obeyed without a second thought and pulled it slowly above her head slowly to tease Fred.

“No knickers? My, my, what a _wonderful_ surprise.” He brought her a bit closer flashing her a comforting grin before kissing her neck, sliding an arm around her waist to hold her against him and the other the lightly pass over her breasts and her pebbled, perky nipples. “How much do you want this?” 

“So much Fred. So much, you have no idea.” She answered him between faint breathy pants. She had begun to rock and grind against his leg, the material of his jeans working wonders on her sensitive folds down under. His arm was keeping her steady on his leg and guiding her lightly against him, but not quite letting her reach his erect dick.

She squeaked when he picked her and dropped her on the couch where he had previously been sitting. He hovered over him, releasing an air of superiority above her that made her want to shrink in embarrassment. She couldn’t help but be entranced by the way he was looking at her. That spark, glimmer, love, lust, whatever you wanted to call it, shone in his eyes as they ate up her expression like a full course meal. She sat up and undid the button and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor before taking his wrist and pulling him down over her and kissing him deeply.

He supported himself on an elbow as he let the other roam her body, giving light squeezes to her small breasts, a little tweak of her nipple here and there, all the way down to her plump arse that received a firm grope of its own. His actions caused her to let out small gasps and hitches in her breath. He separated from her lips just for a small sight of her flushed expression and he’d received it. He took in the colour of her cheeks, pink from embarrassment, the glimmer in her eyes from being aroused, her slightly ragged breath from her want and finally her hair, sprawled all over the place from being dumped on the couch and snogged thoroughly. It only fueled is dick to harden even more, if it was possible. 

Hermione had noticed his erect member when it had twitched in anticipation from Fred looking at her with that something in his eyes. She snaked her hand between their bodies and went to grasp it lightly, before being promptly stopped by a light smack on her hand. 

“No.” He told her as he bent back down to kiss and suck at her neck.

“Bu-” 

“No.” He cut her off with a bite to the collarbone. She gasped loudly and gave in to his order. He growled against her neck and he snuck his hand from her arse to her cunt and gently prodded her fold with his index. “You’re soaked.” He said. She felt herself flush a bit more at the bluntness of his words as he pulled his finger away.

He lifted himself off her and looked at her, the commanding air around him once again present. “Touch yourself.” Hermione’s eyes widened and she blushed darkly at his command.

“Wh-What?” She repeated, not quite sure she heard him right. 

“Touch yourself.” He whispered huskily in her ear, leaning down, his lips right above her ear. “Touch yourself for me.” She nodded and hesitantly brought a hand down to her cunt and gently began sliding her finger between her folds, moving her arousal juices around for a slippery glide between her lower lips.

Faint moans came from her parted lips as she rubbed herself in various motions, occasionally pushing two of her fingers into her hole and thrusting them once or twice before returning to the rest of her lower nerves. Fred watched Hermione’s brows knit together as her fingers moved faster, her entire hand beginning to move with the rest.  
“Stop.” He told her. “Not yet, love.” He whispered. She felt his dick come and slide between her folds, not entering her but brushing up against her clit and the other highly sensitive spots of her core. “Ready?” She nodded eagerly as he positioned himself and rubbed himself adequately, soaking his member with her juices for a slick entrance. Hermione felt her face flush when he thrust into her soaked hole. His smirk and eyes were so intense she couldn’t help but cover her face with her arms. She’d only been with him four or five times. She felt as if he’d frown if she looked into his ocean blue eyes. 

She hadn’t expected him to stop thrusting so soon, only to feel his calloused hands take a hold of her wrists and pin them down roughly to her sides on his bed. A mischievous glint shone through as he leaned down to her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck before whispering:

“You don’t get to cover your face tonight.” 

No words could describe how much she loved it when Fred forced her out of her shell like this. He would do it just enough to not scare her, but enough for her to get used to it. Now, she could see, feel, experience his everything. His Quidditch physique and toned muscles hovered over her, their intimate connection binding them together for their activities. He seemed — no — he was so imposing it made her drip. She wanted him more than ever. She wanted more of his rough silky voice in her ear, she wanted to be commanded. Even with his restraint on her wrists, she wanted more. How far would he go for her? It all made her heart palpitate in excitement.

Fred’s thrusts were torturously slow as he slammed into her, yet retreated slowly, making sure to rub against her sensitive walls with his cock, only to almost pull out and slam back in and repeat. He had her begging beneath him, trying to pull her wrists out to hold something, anything, or him. “Tell me, do you want me to release your hands?” Fred had leaned closer without her even noticing. She pulled on her wrist on more, only to feel Fred put more weight on them. “Use your pretty words.” He told her, kissing her jaw, her neck, and end on her collarbone. “Come on.” She nodded her head as a response and he bit down on the junction between her neck and collar. “I said your words, Hermione.” He reminded her.

“Yes, yes. Please.” She moaned out, her body shifting against his harder thrust. _“Please.”_

Fred loved it when she begged. An amazing boost to his ego and confidence. It was a reminder that he was the one giving all this to her, every little bit of pleasure, want, need and her moans. It was all his. He was the sole reason for all of it and it flew his ego to the moon and back.

“I don’t think I should.” He smirked as her eyes glimmered with lust. He felt every little shake against him, every little shift was felt by his groin, sheathed in her burning velvety cunt. A devious little thought occurred, showing it across his grin and making Hermione raise a brow.

He pulled out, even slower than before, a long whine erupted through Hermione’s lips, discreetly angled his hips before going right back in, her breath hitching at the new feeling. He had hit her G-spot. He had been purposely rubbing slowly against it to build her up like a tensed wired, only to memorise exactly where everything was and use it to his advantage.

And Hermione loved every bit of it. 

He kissed her deeply, separating only to whisper close to her parted lips. “Because you’ve been such a good girl for me.” He released one of her wrists, the right one, and intertwined his fingers with the left one, only allowing her partial freedom. Her fingers immediately found their way to Fred’s back, clawing at his skin for a hold while he thrusted torturously into her.

It didn’t surprise him when he felt her start to tense and whine in louder sequences. ‘She’s close.’ He knew. If the fact that he was pretty sure there was blood being drawn from his back at that moment or her cunt was tightening around him bit by bit, he knew she was going to have an explosive orgasm.

The little devil on Fred’s shoulder had decided to grant him yet another devilishly brilliant idea.

He stopped his thrusts and pulled out completely, making his partner whine out loudly. She’d been so close and he stopped. Long torturous thrusts only to be held back from an orgasm she desperately wanted. Though instead of his dick, she now felt his fingers gliding between her folds lightly, feather touches sending shivers down every nerve of her body.

“Relax, love.” Fred told her, removing the hand that had clawed his back and pinning on of her hands next to her waist.

“Wh-What are you doing?” she asked, low and panting. She was inhaling and exhaling in small breaths of exertion and even tried to move her wrist just a bit, to no avail.

“You’ll see.” He lowered his face to her thighs. “Just relax.” Her eyes widened a bit at the thought of Fred’s face so close to her cunt. She’d begun to pull her legs in to close off his access, before his eyes met her in fiery passion that only made her stop and let them become jelly-like in feeling. “Just like that.” The intensity in his eyes had ordered her not to, and she had to admit that it was arousing. Hot. Commanding. 

She shivered violently upon feeling a small cold air shot at her bundle of nerves. “Ahh~ Fred, no” She whined as he continued, purposely to watch her squirm against him. She struggled to pull her wrists, but he was so much stronger than she was.

“I said relax love.” He told her again. Before she could reply, he gave her a long stroke of his tongue throughout her fold, nice and slow, that made her freeze and tense up. Her back arched lightly, accidentally grinding her intimate wet lips into Fred’s face. He simply answered by giving one longer lick. The warm muscle that glided through made Hermione’s eyes squeeze shut at the new feeling.

This was certainly new. She’d always imagined getting fingered or simply fucked with a dick, but certainly never get eaten out. She never understood why someone would want that but now she knew.

She could feel him mapping out every little space in her folds and even find her clit. She bucked her lips when he applied pressure to the small bundle, and she was now certain that would be his new favourite spot for her. And it was.

He viciously attacked her clit with his tongue, swirling clockwise, counter, diagonally, sideways, he found the way to make her squirm and moan out his name. Occasionally, he glided away and made his way back, and now she was crying out for him, tilting her hips to him.

She was suddenly confused to feel a second single presence prod until she realised it was his fingers making a return. His face still buried and now his fingers were all sending her to heaven. Oh, how she’d get him a present from Hogsmeade next time she went.

His fingers started gently pressing against her soaking hole he had previously been in and pushed them in slowly, starting with two. Afterall, she was already wet and she already had some of his cum there to lubricate. After a few seconds, he would add another, and another until he was fisting her soaked hole and still attacking her clit with his devious tongue.

It made the coil inside her tighten and felt her muscles tighten around her naval, her legs trying to come together and her back arching off the sofa, right up to a sit-up position. Her moans had begun to sound like cries and pleads of release. As a reward, he released her hand and hung to her thighs to avoid his head getting crushed as she suddenly felt her death grip on his hair reappear and he was pulled deeper into her core. Her breathing had become so erratic he was surprised she still hadn’t come.

It had been the one curl of his four fingers together within her and the dart of his tongue against her clit that had released it all.

She cried out loudly as her body twitched and squirmed from the intensity of the orgasm that he had given her, squeezing her eyes shut from the stars she could now see and the immense feeling of a pop within her that had shaken her entire body.

It’d taken her a few moments to recompose herself, wiping the sweat from her brow and looking down to Fred, who had emerged from between her legs and he too had to wipe part of his face from her juices she’d left on his chin.

“Did you want to taste yourself?” He asked her, leaning in for a kiss. He grinned as he offered and even sent her a wink.

“No! Fred, gross, no! I don’t want to... _taste myself..._ ” she grimaced. Her nose scrunched up as Fred kissed her lips anyways. “Wait.” 

"What is it, love?" 

“Why am I sweet?” She mumbled. He laughed as he kissed her again. 

“I don’t know, but keep eating whatever you’re eating and I’ll do that again.” He grinned as she slapped him playfully. “But in all seriousness love, best orgasm you’ve ever had?”

She jokingly pretended to think about his question just to earn herself the offended look he was giving her now and laughed. “By far the best, Fred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that? I think this might be my best piece so far ;-D 
> 
> I love getting and reading all of your comments, even if they're littered with Sarcasm btw, even if it is just an emoji XD


	5. July, 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to stick witht he idea that Fred would just have sex with her, that isn't their whole relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to my readers out there! Here is your wonderful update that has been long awaited.

Back at Grimmauld Place, the month of July was a calm and hot month. With Harry still at the Dursleys, Mrs. Weasley was dishing out chores to every able redhead she saw within the halls of the old home.  

“Bill, Charlie, you’re in charge of the library,” Mrs. Weasley ordered her two eldest boys. “and do make sure Bill doesn’t find an interesting new tome to read...” she whispered to Charlie, who nodded and followed his taller brother out of the room. 

“Hmm, don’t want you two together...” She muttered, pointing to her mischievous twin sons who were grinning away at their mother. “Hmm... Hermione, you’ll be with Fred in the fourth level, Ron’ll be with George for the third level.” she decided firmly, pointing out the door of the kitchen. “Ginny, you’re helping your father and I.”  

As everyone moved out of the kitchen to their stations, Hermione and Fred went up the stairs behind George and Ron, who had already begun showing the signs of annoyance towards the mercilessly irritating George and his poking fingers to the ribs of the youngest son. 

As they moved up, she felt Fred shift slowly closer to her as the four went up slowly, as if delaying the cleaning process. Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her bottom, almost yelping in response. “It really is perfect,” He whispered close to her ear as one of his hands took a comfortable yet discreet place below the curve of her arse. “I love it~” The teasing tone behind his voice was accompanied by a slight push on his hand against her butt, as if hurrying her along.  

“Fred, stop it.” she muttered back, pushing his hand off to his side. 

“Say something Hermione? Is my lesser talented half already getting on your nerves?” she heard George call out from ahead of the group. It seemed like he had momentarily given up his quest of poking his brother’s ticklish sides. “I’ll trade my fool of a little brother for my older fool of a brother.” 

“Aww, just havin’ some fun~ I’m not annoying, am I?” He looked at Hermione, the eye hidden from the other’s sight sent a wink her way.  

“No, he’s not. Just trying to copy you, I guess.” She shot back, amusing herself with the little joke. 

“Oh, alrighty then.” She heard George laugh a bit as he and Ron reached the third floor of the old home. “See you both later if this one hasn’t done me in by dinner time.” He jokingly ruffled Ron’s hair, causing his face to burn a darker colour before being dragged off to the first room with the small bucket of rags near their first destination. “Oh, get that stick out of your arse Ron! Only joking!” they heard George scold Ron as they continued up the stairs to the next level. 

 

* * *

“I really hate cleaning! Why can’t we use magic to do this?” Fred whined for the dozenth time, as he was wiping down the tall drawer of all the dust coating it.  

“Because this teaches you discipline, and not everything has to be done with magic.” Hermione answered, chucking a rag at the back of his head.  

Being on the second room to clean, the fourth floor was, strangely, the biggest floor out of all the house. The fourth floor contained 8 bedrooms to clean, all covered in dust, cobwebs and some had doxy infestations in the closets or empty drawers.  

“Discipline my arse.” He grumbled. Taking out his wand, he waved it without uttering a single word and the dust was gone from the old drawer and any doxies that tried to escape, were instantly vanished.  “We’ll be here hours if we do it all by hand.” With another wave of his wand, the dust quickly dissipated into the air and the room was left spotless, as if someone had been occupying the bedroom the entire time and keeping it tidy.  

“Next room, shall we?” Fred followed a sighing Hermione into the hallway to go onto the next dirty room to clean.  

 

* * *

“Oh these rooms are absolutely disgusting!” Hermione coughed as she stepped into the dusty closet. “Dost, Doxies, spiders, it’s as if I’m looking under Ronald’s bed all over again.” 

“Now do tell me, Hermy dear, why you were looking under his bed in the first place?” Fred snickered from the other end of the room at the brunette’s red face. “Even Georgie and I wouldn’t go there!” Hermione rolled her eyes at the laughing twin and returned to the closet.  

“I’m just saying, these closets are absolutely dirty!” she complained as she tried to scrub a spot on the wall. Unbeknownst to her, Fred had abandoned his rag and had snuck up behind his girlfriend, skilfully disgarding her rag and wrapping and arm around her waist to pull her out.  

“Dirty you say?” He whispered, his tone teasing still paired with the mocking he had done in the other rooms. He held her chin in his free hand and tilted her head in a way she could look up to him while he looked down into her dark chocolate eyes. “Only dirty ones here are us.” He claimed, stealing a kiss from his lovely’s lips and deepening the kiss just enough to tease and pulled back to see her biting her lower lip to avoid letting out a small giggle.  Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred’s neck, locking lips with his once more as they usually did in the hidden corners of passages, alcoves and dark classrooms of Hogwarts. He responded with just as quickly as she had kissed him and let his hands rest on her waist, smoothing small circles with his thumbs and gently digging his fingers into the soft skin.  

“We have to be careful” She said between kisses. He grinned against her lips and deepened the kiss. “Don’t want your mother finding us.”  

“When am I not careful?” He asked back, Hermione’s weight against his chest encouraged him to step back until he found a solid object to lean against.  

“You’re joking right?” She separated and raised a brow in defiance, something that Fred found very, very attractive. He liked his woman rebellious. 

“Mhhh.” He hummed before bringing a hand into her hair and locking lips again with the witch, the other coming up to rest on her cheek.  

“Lay on your back for me.” She separated and pushed him gently on the chest, sending him onto his back on the comfortably soft bed.  

“Am I getting spoiled, love?” He supported himself on his elbows and watched her climb on top of him, straddling him from both side before coming to stop just over his navel. “Ooh I am~”  

“Relax.” she kissed his deeply as her hands crumpled part of his shirt between her fingers.  

Fred simply couldn’t put into words how sexy he thought his girlfriend was. And if someone had asked him what he thought of Hermione, he’d probably answer ‘ _It’s none of your damn business’_. How could he ever describe the things that attracted him to this lovely witch to another man? After all, what kind of man would he be to boast about his partner’s delicate curves, firm arse and small, yet perfect, breasts that seemed to fit perfectly with his calloused hands? While he loved her physical appearance, he adored her intellect and how cunning she was.  

He knew of the jar and Rita Skeeter and what she’d done to the woman, he almost started to feel bad for the vile woman, and, if he was being honest, it turned him on. To see the girl of his dreams blackmail someone at the age of 15 when he only attempted (and backed out) at the age of 16 almost 17, it made shivers go down his back and he realised that she was almost perfect.  

Even if George asked him about his relationship with the younger witch, he would deny it. He had to admit to himself that he was feeling a bit greedy with the witch straddling him. How could he ever want to share this experience with anyone else?! He slipped his hands into her shirt and moved them up to play with the back of her bra. “May I?” He asked, barely breaking the kiss for a bit of air for his burning lungs. She hummed and nodding, continuing to kiss him feverishly. He unhooked her bra with ease and felt it fall out of her shirt. “Ooh, strapless I see,” He teased her as he held it up. She shrugged and threw the garment towards the open closet they had already cleaned and went back to kissing him.  

His hands found their way right back under her shirt and he passed his fingers over her breasts, remapping what he’d discovered the last time they found themselves in this similar situation. He smoothed over her cleavage, let his hands grope her breasts lightly in his palms, released and lightly hooked her nipples between his two fingers, before repeating and doing it over again.  

“You damn tease” she whispered, trying to control her breathing as his hands ventured further, groping a bit more firmly than the previous times, testing the waters of her comfort zone. ‘ _Two can play at that game._ ’ 

He groaned at the shift of her hips forward against his groin. While he didn’t have a boner per say, it didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying the feeling. It just meant he had to avoid getting one, mainly because of their location. If his brother, or dare say his mother, walked in, they’d be met with Hermione straddling the middle Weasley son sporting a less than needed tent in his pants. 

The jeans Hermione wore made wonder on him, the rough material moving against him made his hips react in a positive way, moving with her light bucks. “No further than this.” He mumbled, suddenly feeling flushed at the intimate contact. If it continued heating up more than this, he might have to go back on the promise he made a few weeks back.  _‘Not until she’s at least 16 years old._ ’ 

“Just until my birthday,” Hermione answered back, having separated from his lips, was not holding her balance by using her hands against his chest and rocked her hips against his lightly. “two months Fred. Just two months.” The light pink shade beautifully decorated her cheeks as Fred’s hands came to rest on both sides of her arse and was helping her rock against him.  

“Two months.” He nodded and let his ears take in the fill of ragged breathing and almost unnoticeable moans coming from his girlfriend. It truly felt like a piece of heaven was offered to him on a silver platter.  

“Uh huh.” She breathed out, picking up the pace just enough for Fred to notice. “Someone— Someone is going to hear us.” 

“You’re the one they’ll hear.” He took one hand and threaded it back to its spot in her hair. “Come here love.” He continued snogging her, his tongue gently prodding hers into a short dance in order to stifle the sexy sounds coming from her soft lips. He had quickly adapted to the rocking and the snogging together until he heard a blasted voice. 

“FRED! HERMIONE! DINNER IS READY!” God-bloody-damn Molly Weasley. 

“We’re finishing this later, love.” They quickly stood up, rearranging their clothes and Fred having to unceremoniously stick his hand down his pants to rearrange himself while Hermione gave him an odd look of the eye.  

“Hey, I’m not going downstairs with it like this.” He pointed down to his crotch that was still a bit prominent. Showing enough for any of the guys to know what was going on. “We all do it, we just don’t talk about it.” He finished and they both quickly left the room where they joined the rest of the family in the dining room.  

“What took you both so long?” Charlie commented as he waiting for them to take their seats. “I imagined with Hermione paired with you, you’d be done earlier than this.” 

“It was dirty than we thought.” Hermione commented, keeping a straight face while catching Fred’s humourous smile. She enjoyed watching his baffled expressions at her careless speech.  

“Understandable, it probably wasn’t too easy with this jokester there.” Charlie ruffled the top of her head as he would Ginny and passed her a plate. “Eat up, spitfire.” He laughed and passed the potatoes to her. 

“Spitfire eh? Oddly enough, it fits.” George laughed along with his older brothers, pretending to actually spit fire while Bill covered his mouth to stop him from accidentally spitting into the food.  

Fred leaned over during the conversations and whispered into Hermione’s ear with a teasing tone once more. “Quite dirty upstairs. I don’t think it’s clean enough.” He earned himself a kick in the shin for the comment when his mother looked over to the two whispering teens in slight confusion.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed~ ;)


End file.
